Friend?
by Maria A.O
Summary: "Aku tidak butuh teman..." L terbaring lemas di tempat tidur karena demam! Check this out! -After the long time, I back again! With the new fiction! Please RnR!-


"Hhh… Hhh…"

Desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan dari bibir pucat setengah manusia setengah panda atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai L. Detektif yang selalu teliti dan cermat ini jarang sekali melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Apalagi mengeluarkan desahan yang aneh seperti itu. Ada apa gerangan?

* * *

**Friend?**

**Death Note by : Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**By : Yovphcutez**

**Warning : OOC, Typo may be, abal, dll

* * *

**

"L, hari sudah siang. Bukankah seharusnya kau bangun?" kata Watari sambil mengetuk pintu kamar milik L. Sudah 3 menit orang tua berambut putih dengan kumisnya yang khas itu berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mendengar jawaban yang seharusnya. Yang dia dengar selalu desahan-desahan aneh. Bahkan sampai membuat Watari merinding disko mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Watari?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata juga mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang sampai detik ini belum bangun juga. Memang dia pikir dia apa? Panda asli sehingga bisa tidur sepanjang tahun? Oke, dengan pemikiran seperti itu sudah pasti bukanlah kata _khawatir_ yang tepat untuk dipilih.

"L! Bangun! Kita masih memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk!" kata orang itu sekali lagi agar yang dipanggil L itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Yap, dia adalah Light. Bisa dibilang Light-lah yang merupakan teman terdekat L sekaligus musuh terberat L sebagai Kira. Ya tentunya semua orang masih belum tahu kedok aslinya.

"Uuuungh…"

Hanya desahan seperti itu yang keluar untuk kesekian kalinya dari mulut L setelah dipanggil berkali-kali. Terlanjur kesal menunggu -karena pada dasarnya Light bukan orang yang suka menunggu- Light segera mendobrak pintu yang hanya dikunci itu dari luar dan berhasil membukanya.

Dan apa yang dia lihat…

Sesosok tubuh manusia yang tengah berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan tangan kanan yang memegang lollipop dengan lemas. Pemandangan itu sangat mengagetkan Light dan Watari yang melihatnya. Kondisi seorang L kali ini sangat menggenaskan.

"He-hei L! Bangun! Sadar!" panggil Light dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuh L dengan cepat, mengharapkan kesadarannya untuk pulih. L tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Timbuh sebuah kecurigaan bahwa L telah diracuni oleh makanannya sendiri dan akhirnya meninggal dunia, tapi yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin seorang detektif ternama seperti L akan mati begitu mudahnya karena hal konyol seperti itu kan?

_Peeeesh_

Lho? Untuk sekejap saja Light merasa tangannya yang dalam posisi memegang lengan L terasa memanas. Ada apa ini? Tubuh L terasa panas sekali. Jangan-jangan…

"Dia demam," jawab Mogi tegas. Yang benar saja…

Light benar-benar dalam keadaan terkejut saat ini. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat L terbaring lemas di tempat tidur karena sakit. Benar-benar aneh.

"L? Kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh sakit seperti ini?" tanya Light setelah L membuka matanya. L tidak menjawab, atau mungkin tidak mampu menjawab karena tidak tahu sebabnya.

"Yang saya ingat, ketika saya sedang makan donat strawberry kemarin malam, tiba-tiba kepala saya terasa pusing dan saya tertidur. Dan untuk pertama kalinya saya merasakan apa yang disebut mimpi buruk."

"Bukan. Hanya tidurmu saja yang tidak nyenyak. Bukan mimpi buruk," kata Light membenarkan. Oke, mungkin karena demam, jalan pikiran seorang L menjadi agak korslet.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Tidak baik untuk memaksakan orang yang sakit tetap bekerja," timpal Light yang benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang khawatir. Padahal dia hanya berpikir, jika L etap bekerja, malah akan membuatnya repot. Oke, sekali lagi, kata _khawatir_ tidak tepat.

"Tapi saya ingin segera menuntaskan masalah Kira, Light-kun," pinta L dengan wajah yang… oke, sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Untuk sejenak, wajah Light menampakkan semburat pink dan kemudian menghilang. Dan tentu saja, L tidak menyadarinya. "Tidak boleh! Kau harus istirahat!"

Light meninggalkan L setelah memaksanya untuk istirahat dan menyelimutinya. L yang sedang berbaring –dan tidak dapat memejamkan matanya- memandang ke arah pintu. Pintu yang tertutup dan membuatnya sendirian sekarang.

_**Sendiri **_

_Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah terbiasa sen__-_

_.  
_

"_Mama! Aku ingin permen itu. Temani aku beli ya ma?"_

"_Aduh… Kau ini memang tidak bisa sendirian ya! Anak manja."_

.

_-diri…_

"Saya ini berpikir apa sih…"

.

"_Lihat! Anak itu selalu sendiri! Dia tidak punya teman."_

"_Sombong sekali! Kasihan, walau jenius tapi dia seorang diri."_

.

"S-saya tidak perlu teman…"

"_Dengar L, ketika kau besar nanti, kau akan menyadari, betapa lemah dan kecilnya dirimu tanpa seseorang di sisimu."_

"_Memangnya manusia tidak bisa sendiri?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak."_

"_Mengapa?"_

"_Kau akan tahu sendiri."_

.

"_Mari kita menjadi teman dalam pencarian Kira ini, L."_

"_Baik, Light-kun."_

.

"L-Light-kun…" L memejamkan matanya yang sudah sembab dan menutupinya dengan bantal. Tidak menyangka bahwa sakit demam akan merepotkan begini.

_Klek_

"L, kau baik-baik saja? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Light yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar. Walaupun mereka adalah musuh, tetap saja Light tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang sakit.

Mata L terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka Light akan begitu khawatir dengannya. Padahal mereka bukan teman. Bukan...

"L?"

Teman….

_Grep_

L meremas baju Light. Menahannya agar tak pergi walaupun memang Light tidak berencana untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Tampak wajah kebingungan dari seorang Light. Tidak biasanya L melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Light-kun-"

"Ada apa?"

L memandang wajah Light sejenak. Kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"-Tetaplah menjadi teman saya ya?"

Light tidak dapat menjawabnya. Pada kenyataannya mereka adalah musuh, bukan teman. Sebutan teman yang hanya tampak di luar saja, menutupi kenyataan bagaikan topeng.

Tidak ada teman, sahabat, dan sebagainya.

Yang ada hanyalah...

.

.

.

Musuh.

Dan setidaknya, untuk saat ini Light membiarkan pemuda berkulit pucat yang terlelap itu menganggap dirinya sebagai teman. Sampai waktu yang ditentukan telah tiba...

_Teman._

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N :** Wah... sudah lama sekali saya hiatus dari fandom ini~ Halo FDNI, aku kangen XDD~

Halo juga para author dan reader!

Iyap! Walaupun saya tidak bisa seaktif dulu, setidaknya saya masih ingin berkarya di FDNI tercinta X3

Jadi...

Mind to RnR?


End file.
